Shay Sparrow and Bloodlust: Part 1
by CaptainShaySavvy12
Summary: When 10-year-old Shay Sparrow is all alone and finds herself in search of treasure, she comes face-to-face with the imfamous pirate Captain Blooslust. Forced aboard the ship, she has no idea what lies ahead. This is Part 1, Part 2 shall come later. Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa (Captain Barbossa's son.) are not in Part 1. They will be in Part 2. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! :)


**I got this app on my iPod called "Adventure". It gives you two stories you can choose. There's a pirate one and alien one you can choose. Well I clicked on the pirate one called Tales of Captain Bloodlust. (All you mates know how much I love pirates.) It lets you decide how it goes and the best part is this: You get to be the main character. It'll give you the scene and what you're doing, then when something happens, you get to choose what you are going to do. Well you all know my story of the great witty Shay Sparrow? Instead of me being the character, it'll be Shay. Hope you all like it. Enjoy mates! **

A little fishing boat called the _White Lady _danced in the blue Caribbean sea. Not a single man was on it, but 10-year-old Shay Sparrow. She had left the Cove and promised Teague and Jack Sparrow she would return safely. She was all alone on the sea. She stood at the wheel wearing brown trousers, long black boots, a black sash, and black shirt and vest. Her midnight blue bandanna held back her greasy brown hair. The dreadlocks and beads flapped in the warm breeze. The two long strands of her bandanna flapped as well.

Shay was an adventurous treasure hunter person sailing the high seas. She closed her eyes for a minute and didn't pay attention, feeling the warm Caribbean breeze bathe her face. Her fishing boat suddenly hit's a rock and starts to sink. Her red eyes shot open and she felt herself fall forward on her stomach. Shay jumped up and ran to the rail, with the boat sinking. Shay looks at the water and notices she's surrounded by sharks.

"Oh, bugger."

Off in the horizon she sees a ship approaching. She remembers she has a small inflatable dinghy. She thought of her two options. She could either A: Take the dinghy. Or B: Wait for the ship to come to her. Shay shook her head and decided to go with B.

She started waving her arms and yelled: "HELP! OVER HERE! HEY!" The ship finally took notice and turned to her sailing toward her sinking boat. _I'll be fish food if they don't hurry_, she thought. The sharks started to burst holes from the bottom, working their way to Shay's fleshy body.

As the ship approaches she realizes that it's flying the infamous skull and crossbones. Pirates! Armed with only her flare gun and trusty sword, she awaits her fate. There was no way the infamous Shay Sparrow could defeat or get away from these bloodthirsty pirates. Even though Shay's a pirate, she couldn't fight them. They were twice her size, with greater strength.

As the pirate ship pulls alongside her sinking boat, a large bearded rogue looks down at her.

"Board my ship, or I will use force." he demands. It's the infamous Captain Bloodlust.

She thinks. Shay didn't want to be shark food or board the captain's ship. A crewman throws a rope and she panics. The captain barks the same order again, with a warningly tone. Without second thoughts, she grabs the rope. The man that threw the rope, pulled her up to the rail.

As she boards the ship Shay rushed by a burly gang of pirates, and one weasely one. They over power her, bind her hands behind her back, and throw Shay to the ground flat on her back.

"What shall we do with her, Captain?" snarls the weasely one. His glaze was locked on Shay, making her feel a little uncomfortable. She dares not to make an effort to get up or struggle.

"Make her walk the plank," snorts Bloodlust.

_Maybe I can make a bargain or try to negotiate_, she thinks. Shay sees the men setting up a plank for her, leading her to Death's door. The weasely one grabs the front of her collar, pulling her up. He drags her over to plank and forces her on it. She stands there with her bound hands, and looks down to see sharks. That's when she remembered the treasure she was looking for. _Leverage, _she remembers, using the same trick her father Jack Sparrow used.

She turns to them and shouts, "There is a treasure!" The pirates gasp and lower their weapons. Bloodlust walks up to her and eyes her. "I am in search of the long lost treasure of Captain Savage, reported to hold the key to 50,000 doubloons."

"Show us the map." Bloodlust demands. He went up to her and cut lose her bonds. He walked off the plank leaving Shay there.

Fearing that if she showed them the map, they would have no use for Shay. "I do not have it. I was on me merry way to the island where I hid it. It is there, not with me, mate." she lied.

"Which way?" he asks interested in this said treasure. She thinks and tries to remember.

"East," she said pointing. Heading east she hopes she find something to keep the pirates from feeding her to the sharks.

"Who are ye?" Bloodlust asks before moving on to something else.

She opened her mouth and got an idea, "Daughter of the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, captain of the _Black Pearl_: Captain Jack Sparrow." Shay removed her black tricorn hat and bowed, "Name is _Captain _Shay Sparrow, mate."

They grow restless.

After two days of being beaten severely, lashed on the back, and throw into the brig, it finally stopped on day 3. Her body ached from the beatings and bruised. Her back stung from the lashings from the whip, causing her shirt to soak in blood. She wished she could have gone wolf style, but knew it would have been no use against the strong pirates. Shay's head throbbed with pain after having her head clubbed with a piece of wood several times.

On day 3 they make her walk the plank yet again. Except this time they didn't bind her hands. The weasely one shoves her onto the plank. She struggles to keep her balance and is exhausted from the beatings, lashings, and blows to the head. _Maybe now is the time to show them the map of Captain Savage's long lost treasure_, she decides in her mind. As she reaches into her vest pocket to find the map a voice calls from the crow's nest:

"LAND AHOY!"

Captain Bloodlust and his men swing around to see where he's pointing. He pointed to a small island, scattered with jungles and palm trees. Shay looked at the island and knew the pirates expected the map to be there. But it wasn't. It was safely hidden in her vest pocket, tucked away.

Shay looks down and notices a rope attached to the hull of the ship. She could jump for the rope, but that would take the risk of a pirate or Bloodlust shooting her down. Which would send her to Davy Jones' Locker. Or she could walk back to the ship, with no one caring. She quickly walked back to ship.

"This is the island, the map is here," Shay confidently declares. The pirates turn their attention to her and cheer. The weasely one rushes up to her and slapped her back, making the lashes sting.

"We're here, Sparrow. Well done," he says.

3 small boats are prepared and they all head ashore. Shay is placed in a small boat with Bloodlust and a few other pirates, who eyes her carefully as the row to shore. Bloodlust's eyes showed pain, if she lied about the map.

"Which way?" quizzes Bloodlust.

Rocks to Shay's right make it impassable, there's a sandy beach to the left or a thick jungle inland. Bloodlust, the crew, and her could walk along the beach or head inland. Bloodlust looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"We head inland," she decides.

There's a small trail heading inland. Colorful parrots squawked happily, neon colored butterflies fluttered in the air, and a sparkling stream laid ahead. The jungle is thick, but Shay, Bloodlust, and the crew struggle their way through.

_What are they gonna do to me when the realize I have the map? The map isn't hidden, I have it right in me pocket!_ she thought scared out of her con mind.

Eventually they come to a clearing. There's a waterfall and at the base of the fall is a crystal clear pond. All around them are tropical fruits and berries. There's a cave nearby.

"I'm getting impatient with ye, Sparrow." Bloodlust growled. He went up to Shay and grabbed her throat squeezing.

"It's…in…..the….c-cave." she choked. He let go and watched Shay fall to her knees trying to breath. "Just wait here, sir. And I-I'll go get it." she stuttered scared.

Shay gets up and quickly enters the cave by herself, with pirates waiting right outside. She walked deep in the cave scared and cried about what might happen when they found out the map wasn't in the cave, but in her pocket. She leaned up against a wall and sat down on the cold ground. She put her face in her hands and cried softly.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sparrow. You'll go to Heaven with Him if you die. Just tell them it's gone." she mumbled to herself.

"Sparrow! We don't have all day!" Bloodlust yelled.

Shay jumped and remembered why she was in there. She got up and wiped away her salty tears with her sleeve. She took in a deep breath and straightened up. She walks out of the cave empty handed.

"It's gone. Someone must have gotten hear before us and found it." she informs the captain. (Shay doesn't want the treasure, she just wanted to see if it was real. She's not interested in treasure, she's more interested in adventure and freedom.)

Bloodlust is not convinced. "Search her." he orders his men.

"No please! No more bonds and beatings!" she cries as they hold her to the ground. The weasely one binds her hands behind her back and ankles with some vines. A man pulls out a pistol and waves it in her face, threatening to shoot. She screams and struggles as a few men hold her to the ground. The weasely one searches through her pockets, it was hard to get into any of her pockets with Shay squirming and screaming. He digs in her vest pocket and pulls out the map.

"Someone took it, eh?" hisses the weasely one.

"Your treachery will be your demise," snarls Captain Bloodlust. He grabs her and pulls out a dagger, preparing to slit her throat.

She struggles as he keeps his grip on her. "Please don't kill me! Spare me! I beg of you!" she cries in fear. Tears stream down her face, afraid her luck had finally run out. "Please don't kill me! Please! I have a family that needs me!"

"Stop squirming!" Bloodlust yelled.

"I'll do anything, if you let me live! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Shay pleaded, willing to anything at this point to keep her life.

"_Anything_?" Bloodlust said. Shay stopped squirming and screaming watching the captain form a sinister smile. She swallowed hard.

"A-aye, anything. I'll work as a slave or crewman aboard your ship." she replied.

"Welcome aboard the _Raging Storm_." he chuckled. Bloodlust cut the vines that bonded her hands and ankles. He shoved her to the ground and walked up to her, drawing his sword, and pointed it at her, "Having a slave is better than treasure…Ye will be our slave and work. Ye try anything funny or escape, you're a dead man."

"Aye aye, sir." Shay said.

"Back to the _Storm_!" he orders.

**I decided to make this Part One. I want to give a big thanks to Mom, who supports me and encourages me. If your reading this Mom, I'd like to say Thank ye and I love ye. Part 2 is another story and has a surprise guest, hopefully ye mates know from my first ever story! Part 2 coming in a few days or later, because we have a TON of snow and my power might get knocked out. Oh, and I might make some stories that are about One Piece, and Japanese cartoon I so dearly love, that hopefully Shay will be in. **


End file.
